Intoxication
by Fantasia Lah'Queen
Summary: (Naruto x OC Nia) Nia's plan was to enjoy her vacation alone, relax in comfort, forget everything around her for the time being... that is until she met a certain blonde who had no where to go. With no idea why she takes him in, he grows attached to her and slightly over protective. Any normal person would have left him alone, but that is not the case for Nia.


Finally, the day had come. She'd been waiting for this all year. She'd finally worked up enough hours to get paid vacation time, so here she was laying on her fluffy king sized bed watching Sponge Bob on the big screen in her expensive room of the 'Le' Chakra' Hotel. She smiled to herself. She'd deserved it. All those long nights, working overtime. Now, she didn't have to worry about it for a whole week.  
She opened up a bag of chips and took a bite of one as she watched the yellow sponge and his pink friend catch jellyfish. That was just how she felt right now. Carefree. Not a worry in the world.

"Can I have some chips?", she heard someone say.

Nia quickly jumped off of the bed, nearly having a heart attack when she saw a figure emerging from under it. She screamed at the top of her lungs when the man started dashing towards her. She tried to open the door, but screamed even louder when the man grabbed ahold of her, covering her mouth with one of his hands. Tears stung at her eyes as she wondered what was going to happen to her.

"Shh. Please, stop screaming.", the man pleaded.

She furrowed her brows at the softness in his voice. He sounded as harmless as a doe, but she still had her defenses up. She tried to talk, but her protests were muffled against his hand. "If.. I let go of you, will you promise not to scream?" Was he serious right now? It's not normal for someone to be under someone's hotel bed, ask for chips, run at you and then ask you not to scream.

She slowly nodded, nonetheless. The man kept his hand over her mouth a little while longer, before letting go of her. Nia took this as an opportunity to make for an exit, but she was blocked at the door. "What do you want?!", she screamed at the blonde. He held his hands up in defense.

"Please, let me explain!", he pleaded with her once more.

"Please, do!", she yelled back.

The man took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay. Well, I was checked into this room a day before you, but my visa got declined and I have no where else to go, so when the owner tried to kick me out, I hid under the bed!", he explained.  
Nia gave the man a look of ridicule. She _would_ get the very room this man was hiding in. How she nor the maids failed to notice him under the bed, she'd never know. He held eye contact with her a little longer. "So..", he started, but froze when he'd heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Nia. Miss Nia.", a voice resounded from the other side.

His eyes grew wide. "Please, please, let me hide here. I'll be gone by the morning.", he begged her in a whisper. She looked at him indecisively before urging him to get back under the bed. She had absolutely no idea why she'd decided to help him. She then cracked open the door and gave the hotel worker a small smile. "Yes?", she replied.  
He smiled back at her, worry evident in his eyes. "Yes. Some guests called in and said they'd heard screaming coming from your room?" Nia put on her best laugh. "Oh. No. I was watching a scary movie.. That's all." The hotel owner furrowed his brows at her, glancing at the t.v. screen. "..Sponge Bob scares you, Miss?", he questioned.  
She looked at the screen and then back at him, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. "I turned it." Still not convinced, the hotel owner smiled at her. Someone could be putting her up to this. It's happened before. "It's important that I have a look around for your convenience, Miss." Her heart beat began to pick up. "Oh. No. It's fine. You really don't have to."

"No, I insist.", he said before walking in.

The hotel worker glanced around the room and walked towards the bathroom, having a look inside. Nia's heart beat furiously against her chest as he walked past the bed and towards the closet. "S-see. Nothing to worry about.", she said, trying her best to hide her fear. The hotel owner looked at her and then towards the bed. As he began walking towards it, she spoke up, saying anything to stop him. "About the bed! Do you have any more sheets?"  
This caught him off guard. He gave her a look of confusion. "Are these not satisfactory for you, miss?", he questioned. "They are, but maybe they are just a little thin and.. I'm cold." Realization took over the worker's features. "Oh. Certainly. I understand and will have new ones delivered to your room right away.", he said, walking towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to her. "If you need anything else, please call the front desk. There is always someone available to help you."  
Nia nodded and he closed the door. She let out a sigh of relief. "You are an angel, you know that?", came the man's voice, causing her to quickly turn around. She looked into eyes of blue. "You almost gave me a heart attack.", she said. He bowed to her, apologizing. "Well..", she said. It came out as mostly a question, though. He rose a brow at her, signaling for her to continue. "What are you going to do, now?", she asked.  
He then shrugged, before answering her question. "I'll probably just stick it out in your hotel room until in the morning and then I can only see where things will go from there.", he said. He didn't have a very elaborate plan and it bothered her. He then smiled at her sheepishly. "Um.. Can I have some chips, now, please?"  
If he had nowhere to go, he probably was hungry, too. She let out a sigh and nodded, bringing a happy smile to the blonde's face. He quickly sat down at the edge of the bed, picking the bag of chips up and eating a few, eyes glued to the t.v. screen, laughing every once in a while. He seemed to be how she was only just a while ago. Carefree..

She let out a sigh as he took another chip and bit into it.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another.


End file.
